


For You

by Atmospyrrhic (FeelingCreature)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Gen, Short gooey scene, or whatever you call it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-25 00:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3789358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeelingCreature/pseuds/Atmospyrrhic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written with the song "For You" by Coldplay, because it came up on my MP3 player. Because reasons.</p>
    </blockquote>





	For You

**Author's Note:**

> Written with the song "For You" by Coldplay, because it came up on my MP3 player. Because reasons.

They were running, like always. They ducked into an alley and pressed their backs against the building wall.

“Are you scared, Rose?” the Doctor asked.

“No.” She was still peeking out from the mouth of the alley into the street. He touched her arm.

“It’s okay if you are. It’s a scary situation.”

She turned and looked him the eye.

“I’m not scared,” she said. “I’m with you. Nothing to be afraid of.”

“We could die.” he said gravely. He stuffed his hands into his jacket pockets to underscore his seriousness, but he couldn’t completely keep the grin off of his face.

“That’s always a possibility with you, isn’t it?”

“You’re ridiculous.” he said, grinning fully now.

“I learned it from you.” she replied, grinning back. She reached up and tweaked the end of his nose, and they both stood there for a moment, grinning.

“Come on.”

He grabbed her hand and they ran.


End file.
